


Young-Wandering-Time (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Mageworlds Series - Debra Doyle & James D. MacDonald
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100211">Young-Wandering-Time</a> by Malkin Grey.</p><p>Author's summary: Llannat Hyfid has some choices to make . . . but staying home isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young-Wandering-Time (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Young-Wandering-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100211) by [Malkin Grey (malkingrey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingrey/pseuds/Malkin%20Grey). 



### Length

5 minutes, 42 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/ywt-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/ywt-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html), because Llannat deserves all the love and fanworks.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than earning your right of return.


End file.
